dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Korin (KidVegeta)
|gender = Male |birthplace = |birth = Approximately Before Age 50 |death = May 8, Age 774 (revived) |birth power level = 1 |max power level = 190 |pronouns = |height = 2'7" |weight = 25.6 lbs |hair = White |eye = Black |rank = 仙猫 (Senbyō), The God of Martial Arts |organizations = Z Fighters (support) (Age 750 and onwards) |food = Senzu Beans |vehicle = |hobbies = Sleeping, martial arts |family = Goku (student) Krillin (student) Tien (student) Chiaotzu (student) Yajirobe (student/roommate) Yamcha (student) }} Korin (カリン, Karin) is a in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the fourth, fifth, and sixth sagas as well as the special "Forever Alone". He is introduced in the chapter "Blutz Wave". He is also featured in several other stories, such as Not So Far and Cool Cat. Personality and Canon History Please visit the to see all about Korin's canon appearance and character. As the usage of Korin in The Forgotten is canon following, his personality is the same as what is on that page; thus, pointless to copy here. History ''Cool Cat ''To be added. ''Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten Planet Earth Saga Korin, in The Forgotten, was a major supporting character. He was shown several times, mostly insulting Yajirobe or giving Ledas senzu beans. Notably, he protected Verlate's box from Ledas' curious fingers in this saga. Reunion Saga Goku and Guva went to Korin Tower to get Senzu Beans at the start of this saga, but they quickly found out that Korin didn't have any to spare. Once again, he protected Korin's box from a curious person's prying fingers; in this case, it was Guva's. In the final chapter, after tasking Yajirobe with giving Goku newly grown Senzu Beans, he threw Verlate's box in Yajirobe's car. Yajirobe did not see him do it, however. Forever Alone Korin was seen in the last chapter of this special in a flashback to when he was young. He found Verlate's box on Earth in a desert (while looking for his lost ball of yarn) and was sucked into the mind prison. There, he met Verlate and taught her about riddles. He also told her about how she could potentially get out of the mind prison if another being were to enter her box. Then, he was allowed to leave by the former Legate, as she had grown to have great respect for the cat during the short time they knew each other. Fulfillment Saga When Ledas returned Yajirobe to Korin Tower, Korin greeted the boy. He told Ledas that he had to keep the mind prison from then on, as the good kitty would not be able to sleep with the thought of the imprisoned Benefactor so near to him. He also refused to train Ledas, because he had nothing he could teach the boy. Korin was also seen in the finale montage, when he hit Yajirobe over the head with his walking stick after the two of them had some unknown dispute. Not So Far'' In Age 775, Korin, Yajirobe, and Ledas got together on to play poker. During the poker game, Korin told them a story about how several hundred years ago, he had lived in the court of a certain Emperor Chaoko, where he had met a beautiful prized cat called Lady Myobu, who was the Fifth Rank in the entire kingdom. He then recounted the slick ideas he had had to make her his girlfriend: taking a bath, buying himself a fancy purple collar, and trimming his claws. However, he had scared her when he had gone up to her to introduce himself (as the fine lady had slept with her eyes open, and he had woken her rudely). Thus, the emperor had banished Korin to Dog Island. Ledas was quite entertained by this story, though Yajirobe cared not for it, and grew increasingly impatient, as he had heard the tale several times before. Korin continued his story nonetheless, telling them about how eventually Lady Myobu had been married to some tomcat who had been promoted to the Eighth Rank in the kingdom. While Korin lamented the cruelty of his fate, he revealed that the tomcat had been named Nir, a name which Ledas thought was way past cool. He then told them about how he had crashed Nir and Myobu's wedding, ruining it horribly by blowing up their cake with some firecrackers he had stolen from a mutt on Dog Island. Nir had run out of the building screaming, disgracing himself and ruining any chance of him marrying Lady Myobu (and losing his Eighth Rank). However, before Korin had been able to present himself to her, Emperor Chaoko had wheeled out a big fat black-and-white kitty named Ishmael and married her to him mere minutes later. It was a horribly sad tale. Then, the wise kitty demanded Ledas tell them a story, or he would have to make them dinner. As the boy was not so brilliant a cook, he agreed. At first, Korin pressed him to tell them a love story as he had, but Ledas refused. Instead, he told them a story about his father taking him to the royal city zoo back on just after he had turned four years old. His father had found a girl his age to bring along for a playdate of sorts (Ledas swore he didn't remember her name). There, they had borne witness to a Sanu (an animal not unlike a saber-tooth cat) ripping off a trainer's arm as he had tried to feed it meat on a stick. Thus concluded Ledas' legendary story. Korin and Yajirobe were barely impressed. However, it was then Yajirobe's turn to tell a story, and as he had gone all-in on that particular hand, he was at risk of busting before getting to tell his tale. The other two made him tell it before dealing the cards. Yajirobe told them a story about how, shortly after leaving the Iboinoshishi Samurai School, he had hunted a rather ill-tempered wild boar, cutting its head off and slow-roasting it over a fire. Then, Ledas busted Yajirobe with a pair of kings. While it was not shown if Korin or Ledas won the poker match, it would be safer to assume the former got the better of the latter. Later, the three of them had a nice dinner of roasted wild boar to celebrate. After dinner, and after Ledas had flown off back to , Yajirobe caught Korin on the counter, eating the last bits of boar meat. Using a broomstick, the samurai shooed the senbyō away, though there was no longer any meat left, which saddened Yajirobe somewhat. Techniques * * * Trivia *Korin purposefully threw Verlate's mind prison into the back of Yajirobe's hover car after commanding the samurai to go deliver senzu beans to Goku and the Z Fighters. He surely did this as he would have known that it would open and suck in The Benefactor when Yajirobe arrived at his destination. *Korin's theme is The Kitty Cat Dance. Category:Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Tails Category:Animal Category:Animal Type Earthling Category:Cat Category:Korin Category:Canon Respecting Category:Canon Characters Category:Master Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Supporting character Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Gods Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Living Characters Category:Revived Character Category:Revived Category:Masters Category:Pure human Category:Pure heart Category:Marital Arts Teacher Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Son